


OUR Link

by summer_mclaughlin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_mclaughlin/pseuds/summer_mclaughlin
Summary: Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr at Summer-McLaughlin :)





	OUR Link

Hi. My name is Jessica Lane. As we speak, I’m sitting in the ballroom of the Four Seasons hotel, my head on my fiancé’s shoulder, with misty eyes and a smile on my face. I see this beautiful boy in front of me. A boy that I love. He’s dressed so sharp and handsome, with a champagne glass in his hand, and eyes on _his_ fiancée, Christy. Well, fiancee for just another night. I turn my head and look at my fiancé, Rhett, and his face says what it is that he’s thinking. Our Link is getting married. _Our_ Link. I can’t pin point to the moment when Link became _ours._ But I do remember the night, when my new boyfriend talked to his best friend, in my presence, about sex. _“Getting a girl off is hard, man! If a girl tells you she comes every time, she’s lying to you.”_ I remember how Link had brushed him off saying he just must not know how to do it. I don’t remember how that turned into a challenge for Link, but I remember volunteering as subject. I don’t remember exactly what he did, but I do remember how it made me feel, to have Rhett watch. And I remember wanting to do it again.

 

I don’t remember how and when it became a regular occurrence, but I remember wanting them both. Wanting them both at the same time. And oh _god_ was I lucky to have them! Rhett was my prince. He made my knees go weak, and my heart flutter. I felt safe with him. We talked about what we wanted from life, and it turned out that it was each other. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and make a home with him. And Link… Well. Link made me feel sexy. He got my heart beating, and swept me off my feet. He made me laugh! My fantasies were no longer just my fantasies. Things that Rhett would only talk about trying and never would, Link would do in a heartbeat. You’d never know by looking at his innocent face what a kinky boy he was. He would never boast about his “skills”, even though they deserved praise. He would just… _do it._ I don’t remember how it became second nature to us, but I do remember going out on dates with Rhett, and coming home to find Link in bed, waiting for us. But more than that, I remember the three of us going out to the beach in the summer, going ice skating in the winter, watching movies, singing, and laughing. Laughing _so much,_ together.

 

I remember that one afternoon when they called me at work. _“Where the hell ARE you!?”_ I could hear ruffling noises, and breathless urgency. I had told them I was gonna be late, and had heard loud groans and frustrations. _“Just do it, guys. You don’t need me.”_ There was silence. _“Come on. Everyone’s at least a little bi.”_ I couldn’t see their faces, but in my mind they would have been evaluating each other. I had seen them do that before, but I was always there as a safe and easy option. Sometimes during our sessions, in the heat of the moment, I’d seen them grab kisses with each other, maybe even touches that lingered for a bit too long in sensitive places, but it had never gone beyond that. I reached home that night to find them in bed, naked and snoring. I got into bed with them, and slept tangled in their long bodies. When Rhett woke up, he told me that Link had _“Sucked him like a hoover”_ which had made me chuckle. I was glad that that seal had finally broken. It was only a matter of time, after all. 

 

Link would sometimes date other girls. Maybe someone he met at the park, or at the gym. Of course he was free to do that. Unlike me and Rhett, he wasn’t in a committed relationship. He would date them, sometimes even for weeks, but it would never last. Soon, his relationships wouldn’t even last a week, and they became less frequent. When I’d asked him about it, he would always say _“I don’t have the time!”_ And I would tease him by saying _“Oh you don’t wanna cheat on us. I get it.”_ And kiss him while Rhett laughed. 

 

I don’t remember how we decided to go to Barcelona, but I remember getting on that plane, rolled up in a seat between my boys. It was the summer we met Christy. On that beach. We were trying to get Link to hook up with one of the girls over there. And we saw a tall blonde girl, in a blue bikini. We could tell by her accent that she was American, and I urged Link to go talk to her. He had one look at her, and declared, _“Eh. Not my type. I’m more into brunette midgets.”,_ while winking at me. And I had thrown sand at him for saying that. Rhett still urged him to go talk to her, and he did. He found out she was from Los Angeles too, just like us. Of course she was intrigued by his charm, but she was her own person. Not so easily impressed. We saw little of Link that evening, but he went home with us. We talked about Christy in our tiny AirBnb bed that night, and joked about how it just wouldn’t fit four people even if we tried. _“Oh so you’re ready to try?”,_ Rhett had asked me. And I’d said, _“Nah. I’m not into girls.”_ Link had quickly replied, _“But everyone’s a little bi, right?”_ And I had rolled my eyes. Link saw more of Christy during our trip, and later too, back home. He spent his days with her, sometimes nights too. But most nights, he was with us. He didn’t let us hang out with her, which was strange. 

 

I remember that one night when he came over, and we sensed tension on his face. Without saying a word, he kissed me, and then Rhett. I saw my beautiful boys in a hot messy contortion of long limbs. He took us to our bedroom, and loved us like he’d never see us again. He devoured every inch of my body, and gave himself to Rhett, in all senses of the word. He drowned in our bodies, and we knew his heart was in pain. But why, we didn’t know. An hour later, he told us. _“I’m gonna tell Christy about us.”_ And we instantly knew he was treating himself to this, presumably one last time, and my heart sank.

 

We’d had no idea she didn’t know. _“Why are you guys shocked!? You think this is normal what we’re doing? You think I can just go tell my girlfriend… I’m kinda bi. And polyamorous.  And oh I’m sleeping with my best friends. No big deal. Just letting you know.”_ He wasn’t angry. He was just… scared. He was falling in love with her. And he was sure he was gonna lose her. And somewhere in the midst of all the good things in our lives, like getting engaged and buying a house, Rhett and I had forgotten to think what it was like for him. We had everything we’d ever wanted. And more. 

 

I remember the next day, he told Christy. My selfish heart didn’t want him to tell her, because I was sure she was gonna take him away from us. But of course, he did. He told her what was happening. But he also told her he loved her. And that he wasn’t ready to let her go. She’d been shocked, hurt, heartbroken. She’d cried and ran away. _“Maybe she just needs time, bo.”_ Rhett had said to him. _“It’s a lot to digest.”_ He had spent that night with us, curled up in a cocoon of his own, while we cared for him. 

 

A week later, a surprising thing had happened. Christy had called him back, and told him that she’d read up a lot on polyamory. That she didn’t really understand, but she kind of did? And she was willing to give him another chance. None of us knew what she meant by that. Would we have to stop? A day later, she met us. For the first time after Barcelona. _“Do you love him? Cuz I kinda do.”_ She’d told us, in the sweetest little voice. Rhett had looked into her eyes, and said, _“Yeah, we do.”_ He had added, _“But we’re not competing with you.”_ She had looked into his eyes like she was peering into his soul for answers. I had said nothing, trying to hide my selfish guilt behind my stone face. And then I heard her say, _“Well, I guess I’m okay with it then.”_

 

I don’t know if life got better or a little bittersweet after that. We had no reason to be possessive about Link. But in my mind, he was _ours._ I knew it wasn’t fair for me to think like that. He wasn’t a toy. But one day we would have him, and then the next day, it would ache my heart to let him go to her, even though she was the most generous, wonderful and kind person I’d ever met. Their love was pure and giving. And for that, we were starting to love her too. We weren’t surprised when one day, while in bed with us, he told us that he was gonna propose. I still can’t describe my emotions when she said yes. 

 

The journey to this day has been kind of a blur. I can’t quite tell you if it was real or just a dream, but here we are, at their rehearsal dinner. There are still nights that I spend with Link alone. There are days when the boys grab a quickie at work. There are still entire days that the three of us spend in our bedroom. But we know she has his heart. We know we still have a part of it, at least for now, as we welcome her into our cosy little family. With them getting married, we know that it might all go away. Or it might just get better. Who knows whats gonna happen?!

 

Now is not the time to dwell on it. Now is the time for my toast. Let me tell these people what an animal Link Neal is, in bed. Ha, they wish! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr at Summer-McLaughlin :)


End file.
